<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary by marooncity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301351">Imaginary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marooncity/pseuds/marooncity'>marooncity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marooncity/pseuds/marooncity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to fill the void with someone you love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imaginary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another rushed fic, apologies ^^ this is just for fun and for writing practice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara had been dating the Ultimate Pianist for quite some time, the both of them becoming the “it couple”. It wasn’t a shocker to anyone that the two had become a thing, considering what happened in the killing game. The two were almost inseparable, like they were bounded to each other by a string of fate.</p>
<p>All good things come to an end though, because their relationship began to fall apart as if the string holding them together was growing thinner by the second. Was it because Kaede acted out of character? Or was it because Shuichi did everything in his power to avoid the pianist?</p>
<p>One day, Shuichi decided to confront his girlfriend, well, could he even consider her his girlfriend anymore? They acted like ex-lovers more so.</p>
<p>“Kaede.. I mean, Akamatsu-san, why have you been acting like this?” Shuichi found himself asking, nervousness evidently shown as his eye contact was elsewhere.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Shuichi? Everything’s fine.” She giggled, a smile plastered on her face as if everything was normal. Shuichi felt his stomach twist, it felt.. odd? Like it wasn’t a genuine smile, maybe one of deceit.</p>
<p>“You’ve been acting strange.. I’m sorry if I’m wrong, I’m just concerned.”</p>
<p>“Why are you concerned? This is your fantasy, after all.” She said, glancing away with a grin on her face.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“You created me in your head, Shuichi, remember? I died in the killing game.” </p>
<p>Shuichi froze, staring at the blonde with a look of fear. He felt his eyes widen in disbelief as if he was told that he had only a day to live. His chest tightened as he managed to regulate his breathing, a frown soon forming on his face.</p>
<p>“Akamatsu-san.. I mean, Kaede?”</p>
<p>“Kaede Akamatsu is no more, Shuichi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>